1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe and secure trailer hitch for use with a towing vehicle. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to an optical guiding trailer hitch device which allows an operator of a towing vehicle to easily, accurately, and safely attach a trailer to the towing vehicle. The optical guiding trailer hitch device includes a target assembly, a signal assembly and a support assembly which keeps the signal assembly and the target assembly in a predetermined spaced apart configuration. In operation, the signal assembly emits at least one converging light ray onto the target assembly. When the at least one converging light ray is position in a predetermined spot on the target assembly, the operator can be assured that the towing vehicle and the trailer are in proper alignment for coupling and eventual towing. Additionally, the optical guiding trailer hitch device may further include an assembly for aligning the trailer in a horizontal plane relative to the towing vehicle. The present invention in conjunction with a trailer may be used for the transportation of a boat, a camper, a mobile home, or any such object which may be moved from one place to another place using a trailer and a towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a user who wanted to attach a trailer onto a towing vehicle was required to conduct a difficult, unsafe and time consuming ballet of mechanical procedures and actions. Even with the assistance of a helper giving verbal directions to the operator of the towing vehicle, the process is an aggravated ritual of trial and error. The operator""s and/or helper""s inability to accurately gauge the depth and alignment of the trailer in relation to the towing vehicle is the most common cause of problems. When a helper is not available to provide assistance, the inability to successfully couple the trailer to the towing vehicle increases exponentially, thereby resulting in an undue amount of back and forth movement of the towing vehicle. The operator must also leave the driver position and possibly even the towing vehicle itself numerous times in order to observe the relative positions of the trailer and the towing vehicle. For an individual with physical limitations and/or increasing age, such movements may be difficult if not impossible to perform.
The task is further complicated by the myriad styles and types of trailers available in the market as well as the differing types of hitch devices used to couple to the trailer. Oftentimes these hitch devices are not standardized and an individual owning several types of trailers would have to learn several unique and distinct xe2x80x9ccoupling balletsxe2x80x9d for each trailer.
Numerous alignment devices are known in the art which attempt to assist the operator in aligning the trailer with the towing vehicle using many complicated and unwieldy hitch devices. One such hitch device contemplates the use of two or more members which are supported by either the towing vehicle and/or the trailer itself. The two or more members must be maintained in an exacting spatial alignment while the operator simultaneously places the towing vehicle in reverse and cautiously approaches the trailer. Such typically known hitch devices depend on the ability of the operator to maintain a fixed visual reference during the entire reverse approach maneuver. Such sequences of events are unrealistic and oftentimes dangerous in practice. In fact, any movement of the operator""s head toward either side will almost certainly interrupt the fixed visual reference and thereby result in an inaccurate alignment of the hitch device on the towing vehicle and the trailer.
One such known patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,000 which shows a guide ball mounted in a vertical spaced relation above a trailer hitch ball and a lamp positioned vertically above a trailer hitch socket such that when the guide ball contacts the lamp support, a switch is closed thereby illuminating a lamp indicating to the operator that the trailer hitch ball is disposed under the hitch socket. This device requires the operator to align the guide ball with a target area on the lamp support while backing the towing vehicle. This maneuvering results in a lateral misalignment of the hitch components and increased frustration on the part of the operator. Such misalignment is especially likely to occur because of the difficulty the operator has in maintaining visual reference with either the towing vehicle or the trailer.
Thus, the present invention solves the problems of repeated attempts at attaching a towing vehicle hitch device to a trailer and/or trailer hitch assembly.
The present invention is a trailer hitch coupling guide. The trailer hitch coupling guide includes (1) a target assembly having an upright translucent panel; (2) a signal assembly having a means for emitting at least one converging light rays; and (3) a support assembly for holding the signal assembly in an optically engaged position with the target assembly, the support assembly further including a horizontal alignment assembly. The signal assembly is further operably associated with a trailer tongue on a trailer and the target assembly is operably associated with a rearward portion of a towing vehicle having a trailer hitch assembly thereon.
In an alternate embodiment, the present invention is a trailer hitch coupling guide. The trailer hitch coupling guide includes (1) a target assembly having an upright opaque panel; (2) a signal assembly having a means for emitting at least one converging light rays; and (3) a support assembly for holding the signal assembly in an optically engaged position with the target assembly, the support assembly further including a horizontal alignment assembly. The target assembly is further operably associated with a trailer tongue on a trailer and the signal assembly is operably associated with a rearward portion of a towing vehicle having a trailer hitch assembly thereon.
The present invention also includes methods of using the different embodiments of the trailer hitch coupling guide disclosed herein.